The Love Drama
by chenma
Summary: "Panda tidak merindukan naganya, eoh?" aku menggerakkan cepat kepala ku, menoleh pada Kris-ge yang memasang tampang masam. Pura – pura, cibir ku dalam hati / EXO Yaoi PAIR TAORIS/KRAY/SULAY/SUTAO-maybe / DLDR! mind to RnR ?


**Title: The Love Drama**

**Author: babysulaydo**

**Genre: Yaoi romance**

**Rating: Teenager**

**Pair: TaoRis, Kray, SuLay, SuTao**

**A/N: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari playlist mp3 anak tertua ketiga dikeluarga ku. Isinya berisi lagu galau dengan tema 'perselingkuhan'. Aku tidak terlalu tahu dan mengerti kisah cinta kakak ku itu, tapi sedikit banyak aku tau alasan mengapa ia putus dengan pacarnya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku menyukai lagunya dan menyarankan pembaca untuk mendengarkan lagu dari Repvblik dengan judul 'Sandiwara Cinta'. Ini bukan tentang kisahnya, tapi ini berasal dari otak ku. Murni!**

**[!] WARNING:**

**DON'T BASH, DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ !**

.

.

.

"Wo ai ni, Tao."

Wu Yi Fan, sesosok lelaki sempurna menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dengan membawa sebucket bunga mawar, boneka panda, dan senyum cerah yang hanya ia tujukan padaku itu lah ia gunakan sebagai modal untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya padaku.

Ah .. sungguh romantis dan tak akan pernah bisa terlupa.

Bagaimana gerakan kakunya, semerah apa pipinya, segugup apa saat ia menunggu jawaban ku. Bahkan ritme detak jantungnya yang—kutebak sangat cepat itu bias terdengar oleh kedua telinga ku. Benar – benar momen terindah yang pernah ku alami.

"Ne ge, wo ye ai ni." Dan detik berikutnya fokus ku berubah, sudah bergerak – gerak tak tentu arah. Ke kanan, ke kiri, membuat kepala ku sedikit pusing. Ternyata kami berputar 360 derajat selama beberapa menit karna Kris—begitu orang kebanyakan memanggilnya-ge menggendong tubuhku dan berputar – putar.

"Haha ge turunkan! Kepalaku pusing."

"Tidak mau, aku terlalu bahagia." Ku eratkan peganganku di lehernya. Aku bukan takut, hanya ingin mempermudah gerakan Kris-ge berputar - putar. Aku menikmatinya bahkan sangat menikmatinya ketika bibir Kris-ge melumat bibir ku dengan bibirnya. Manis.

...

"Tao-ie selamat ulang tahun."

Kris-ge memeluk ku, mendekap ku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ku gumamkan kata 'terima kasih' padanya. Kemudian ia meraih pergelangan tangan ku dan membawa ku pergi. Tak peduli dengan sautan member EXO yang lain. Bahkan ancaman rekan leadernya, Suho-hyung, tak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya terus membawaku lari sejauh mungkin.

"Tuijjang sakit." ucapku akhirnya membuka suara setelah Kris-ge berhasil membawa ku jauh dari dorm.

"Ah dui bu qi, panda." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan segera mengusap pergelangan tanganku yang memerah, "aigoo aku benar – benar minta maaf. Merah sekali, sakit tidak?" aku tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Yang ku lakukan justru mengusap pipinya.

Dingin.

"Ge, kita mau apa ke sini?" tanyaku akhirnya ketika menyadari kami sedang berada di taman dekat dorm. Taman ini sepi, mungkin karena bukan malam minggu.

"Tentu saja merayakan ulang tahun mu, panda."

"Tapi kita 'kan bisa merayakannya di dorm, bersama yang lain."

"Oh ... jadi kau tidak ingin merayakannya hanya berdua dengan ku, namjachingu mu, begitu?" ia merajuk, disertai pout yang imut.

"B-bukan begitu ge. Maksud ku—" ucapanku terhenti. Mata ku membulat seperti Kyungsoo-hyung. Kris-ge yang menghentikan ucapanku dengan mulutnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, panda." Aku tak merespon, masih 'sedikit' terkejut.

"Ge, ini di tempat umum! Kalau fans lihat bagaimana?" tanyaku membuka suara setelah keterkejutan ku hilang dan bisa fokus.

"Biar saja, yang penting panda ku ini tidak cerewet lagi." Aku mendengus, kesal. Enak saja dia mengataiku cerewet.

"Tao-ie."

"..."

"Tao panda~"

"..."

"Tao pandanya Kris gege, ih kok tak menyahut sih?" aku menoleh sebentar padanya kemudian membuang muka ku. Marah.

"Aigoo jelek sekali panda ku kalau sedang marah."

"Ya! Tao tidak jelek. Euhh .. Kris gege menyebalkan!" aku marah. Memelototkan mata ku ke leader exo-m itu. Tapi reaksinya—

"Haha ... kau tak bisa seperti Kyungsoo, panda. Kau malah terlihat seperti ah .. intinya kau lucu, hahaha .." ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Benar – benar menyebalkan.

"Ish .. Tao balik ke dorm saja." Aku melangkahkan kaki ku, dengan hentakan yang keras.

Gerp

"Dui bu qi." Kris-ge berbisik—lebih tepatnya mendesah di telinga ku, "gege hanya bercanda." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan badan ku menghadapnya. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap ku dalam. Teduh dan menenangkan.

"Ngg .." ia merogoh saku mantelnya, mencari – cari sesuatu, "ini untuk mu." Tangannya terulur. Sebuah kotak berukura dalam centimeter dihadapkannya padaku.

"Ini apa, ge?" tanyaku bingung, dengan alis yang mengerut.

"Hadiah." Kemudian ia membuka kotak itu dan kedua mataku langsung berkilat – kilat kagum melihat apa isi dari kotak itu, "hmm .. bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka ge, bagus sekali." Kris-ge mengeluarkan sebuah gelang yang ku rasa terbuat dari mutiara itu dan memakaikannya di tanganku. Mengecup punggung tanganku lama kemudian membawa diri ku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Xie xie ge."

"Jangan berterima kasih, panda. Itu memang khusus ku berikan untuk mu, untuk namjachingu ku."

"Wo ai ni, ge."

"Wo ye ai ni, Tao."

...

"Tao-ie kajja bangun, kita ada jadwal." Aku memaksa membuka kelopak mata ku. Perih dan panas rasanya. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku merasa seperti ada lem yang mengeratkan kedua mata ku untuk tetap tertutup.

"Panda, ayo bangun!"

Cesss

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhku ketika Kris-ge menyibakkan selimutku. Dingin, sangat – sangat dingin.

"Ge dingin~" seru ku sambil menggapai – gapai kembali ujung selimut ku.

"Aigoo apa karena semalam? Aigoo dui bu qi, panda. Gege benar – benar minta maaf." Aku tersenyum, meraih tanganya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tidak ge, aku hanya kecape'an." Ucapku masih dengan senyuman yang lebar. Berharap kekhawatiran yang terlukis jelas di wajah tegasnya berkurang.

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja. Akan aku bilang pada manager kalau kau sakit."

"Tidak ge, aku masih bisa ikut kok. Interviewnya jam sepuluh 'kan? Aku hanya butuh lebih banyak tidur. Setelahnya pasti sembuh."

"Tapi Tao—"

"Ge~ ku mohon, ne? Bbuing – bbuing."

"Hhh .." Kris-ge menghela napas panjang kemudian mengusak pucuk kepala ku, "tunggu di sini, ne? Gege ambilkan obat dulu."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama. Ia sudah kembali ke kamar dengan membawa obat dan segelas air putih. Ia membantu ku meminum pil – pil pahit itu kemudian kembali membaringkan ku.

"Istirahatlah panda. Gege mencintaimu."

"Ne ge, Tao juga cinta Kris gege."

...

Aku melirik gelisah pintu dorm yang sudah berjam – jam lalu tertutup. Kris-ge bilang ia pergi untuk menyusul Yixing-ge yang mendapat tugas berbelanja bulanan di supermarket dekat dorm. Katanya, Yixing-ge meninggalkan dompetnya. Aku memaklumi karena memang Yixing-ge itu mudah lupa. Tapi ia sudah pergi sekitar jam tiga sore tadi dan sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Lima jam di luar bersama Yixing-ge itu membuat ku merasa aneh. Baiklah kalau memang Kris-ge sekalian menemani Yixing-ge belanja tapi, selama lima jam? Itu seperti—ah lupakan. _Jangan berpikir macam – macam, Tao, Kris__-ge__ hanya mencintai mu, bukan yang lain, bukan pula Yixing__-ge__._

Krieett ..

Kepala ku bergerak ke arah pintu dorm ketika terdengar suara gesekan kayu dengan lantai keramik dorm yang dingin. Senyum ku langsung mengembang ketika melihat dua sosok berdiri di sana. Itu Kris-ge dan Yixing-ge. Mereka sudah pulang.

"Kami pulang~" seru Yixing-ge sambil masuk ke dalam dorm dengan menenteng beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"Kalian kok lama sekali sih?" tanya Luhan-ge keluar dari dapur sambil membawa gelas yang mengepulkan asap. Biar ku tebak, itu pasti susu coklat panas.

"Eh? Ngg .. tadi kami—"

"Antriannya panjang jadi lama dan tadi jalanan macet." Potong Kris-ge cepat kemudian duduk di sebelah ku. Merangkul ku dengan senyum yang terbilang aneh.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon Luhan-ge sebelum akhirnya ia tenggelam dalam telponnya bersama Sehun diseberang sana.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kris-ge mengubah fokus ku dari Luhan-ge ke dirinya. Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, "maaf ya membuat mu menunggu lama." Tambahnya sambil menyenderkan kepala ku di bahunya. Aku hanya menggangguk sebagai respon.

...

"Yixing, seperti ini kah bentuknya?" aku menengok ke samping ketika suara berat itu terdengar dari dapur. Leader yang dipuja – puja itu sedang membantu Yixing-ge dan Luhan-ge memasak makan siang.

"Ih naga bodoh! Itu terlalu tebal, kau harus memotongnya lebih tipis." Yixing-ge memukul lengan Kris-ge kemudian mengambil alih pisau dari tangan kekar namja namsan tower itu. Ia berceloteh sambil memotong – motong wortel untuk isi sayuran pada makanan kami.

"Hei potongan ku juga setebal itu, Xingxing."

"Tidak, kau memotongnya tebal – tebal, naga. Dan bahkan ya ampun, bentuk apa ini? Panda?" aku terbatuk pelan, ChenMin-hyung tertawa, dan Luhan-ge terbahak – bahak.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" aku terkejut, tentu saja. Kris-ge mengucapkan itu dengan wajah yang bahkan lebih polods dari wajah Sehun. Dia kerasukan apa sih?

"Ish ini makanan, bukan mainan, bodoh! Ya ampun, bisa kah kau lebih romantis sedikit?" aku menyerngit, bingung.

"Romantis apanya?"

"Rangkaikan bunga mawar untuk Tao berbentuk panda, bukan memahat wortel menjadi panda. Aish kau kalah romantis dengan Joonmyeon." Kali ini tak ada yang merespon. Yang ada hanya lima pasang mata yang memandang kaget pada Yixing-ge. Ani, bukan lima tapi hanya empat. Kris-ge, dia bukan memandang heran tapi .. sendu?

"A-ah maksudku—Ah sudah sana kau menunggu makanan matang saja. Kau bukan mengganggu tapi mengacau." Yixing-ge mendorong tubuh Kris-ge menjauhi dapur. Dapat ku lihat raut kekecewaan yang terpancar dari kedua onyx miliknya. Tapi—kurasa bukan kekecewaan karena diusir dari dapur tapi—

"Kris ge~" aku memanggilnya, tapi ia tak menyahut. Ia terus berjalan dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Blam

Bahkan ia menutupnya dengan keras.

Ku alihkan fokus ku ke Yixing-ge dan aku kembali terkejut karena tatapannya berbeda. Ia menatap sendu pada wortel yang katanya mirip panda itu. Tatapan sendu yang tak biasa ku lihat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka?

...

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Masih tengah malam karena langit masih begitu gelap. Aku memiringkan badan ku. Menatap Xiumin-hyung yang tertidur dengan damai. Kejadian tadi siang kembali mengganggu pikiran ku. Sebenarnya Kris-ge dan Yixing-ge memang suka bertengkar seperti itu. Hal – hal sepele pasti mereka ributkan. Mirip seperti pasutri.

Uhuk.

Aku terbatuk sendiri menyadari pikiran ku. Pasutri? Oh God. Kris-ge itu hanya boleh jadi suami ku. Dan ku rasa omongan Yixing-ge tentang Joonmyeon-hyung yang romantis itu menandakan kalau ia menyukai guardian itu. Tapi hei, hati orang siapa yang tahu? Lagi pula pandangan mereka setelah pertengkaran itu.

_Aish .. kenapa aku memikirkannya sejauh ini?_

Aku bangun karena merasa haus. Ku seret dengan malas kaki ku menuju pintu kamar. Aku memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Takut membangunkan Xiumin-hyung dan member lain.

"Kris kau tau 'kan yang tadi itu hanya bercanda. Jangan marah." Aku menghentikan tangan ku menarik kenop pintu. Membuat pintu itu hanya terbuka sedikit.

"Aku rasa tidak begitu. Kau mengatakannya dengan sungguh – sungguh, Yixing."

"Saat itu aku sedang emosi karena kau memainkan bahan makanan dan lagi—"

"Aku memahat wortelnya menjadi panda, begitu? Hei kalau aku memahatnya menjadi unicorn nanti semuanya akan tahu." Mataku membesar—walau tak sebesar Kyungsoo- tapi aku cukup terkejut dengan pembicaraan mereka di tengah malam ini.

Yixing-ge mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain. Tapi tangan Kris-ge menangkup wajah Yixing-ge dan menghadapkan wajah cantik itu ke wajahnya. Oh God, apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Dui bu qi, aku yang salah. Seharusnya sejak dulu aku sudah minta putus dengan Tao."

Jleb

"Kau tidak salah. Aku yang bodoh menerima pernyataan cinta Joonmyeon terlebih dulu, tidak sabar menunggu mu mengungkapkan rasa itu."

Aku rasanya ingin menerjang mereka. Memaki Kris-ge habis – habisan. Mencibir Yixing-ge sebagai perebut pacar orang. Mengadukan perbuatan bejat mereka pada Joonmyeon-hyung. Tapi kenyataannya? Aku hanya tetap berdiri di balik pintu yang bercelah, mengintip dan memasang telinga yang lebar untuk mendengarkan perselingkuhan mereka di ruang tengah. Aku mendadak lemah dan tak punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu semua.

"Tapi aku sudah menyakiti mu, Tao, dan Joonmyeon. Seharusnya aku membuang rasa takut ditolak oleh mu sebelum aku beralih pada Tao. Oh God, aku namja brengsek."

"Tidak Kris, kau tidak salah. Seharusnya aku juga bisa menolak Joonmyeon. Membuang rasa bernama 'tega' itu ketika melihat wajah teduhnya. Aku juga brengsek."

Mereka terus mengoceh, saling menyalahkan, dan aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ku kira setelahnya mereka akan bubar dan kembali ke kamar masing – masing. Tapi nyatanya? Mereka kembali menyayat hati ku. Membuat luka yang baru saja terbentuk semakin melebar. Menaburinya dengan garam dan itu sangat – sangat terasa sakit.

Kris-ge dan Yixing-ge berciuman bibir, lama.

...

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan mereka mulai berselingkuh di belakang ku—dan Joonmyeon-hyung. Aku juga baru menyadari perubahan Kris-ge akhir – akhir ini—terhitung mulai dari semalam. Ia yang lebih perhatian pada Yixing-ge, selalu mengajukan diri untuk menemani Yixing-ge—dengan alasan penyakit hemopilianya, membantu Yixing-ge memasak—dengan alasan seorang ketua harus multitalent, dan alasan lainnya yang membuat aku benar – benar tidak tahan lagi.

Seperti hari ini, Kris-ge menemani Yixing-ge berbelanja bulanan—lagi. Tapi mereka bukan pulang terlambat. Tapi sangat terlambat. Aku menonton acara kesukaan ku hingga jam sepuluh malam dan saat itulah suara merdu Yixing-ge terdengar. Joonmyeon-hyung—yang memang sedang menunggunya segera menghampiri Yixing-nya itu dan membantunya membawakan kantung – kantung belanjaan ke dapur. Aku? Hanya tetap terfokus pada layar televisi.

"Panda tidak merindukan naganya, eoh?" aku menggerakkan cepat kepala ku, menoleh pada Kris-ge yang memasang tampang masam. _Pura – pura_, cibir ku dalam hati.

"Tentu saja ge, panda sangat merindukan naganya. Kenapa kalian pulang larut sekali?" tanyaku sambil bermanja – manja dengan Kris-ge sambil sesekali mencuri – curi pandang ke Yixing-ge yang menatap sendu pada kemesraan kami.

"Macet dan kami makan di luar tadi. Habisnya tadi kami benar – benar kelaparan." Aku hanya mengangguk kecil—namun masih tetap memperhatikan Yixing-ge yang terus memfokuskan pandangannya pada kami—lebih tepatnya ke Kris-ge.

"Yixing, kajja kita tidur." Joonmyeon-hyung meraih sosok itu dan menggiringnya masuk ke kamar mereka. Aku menatap mereka dan Kris-ge bergantian. Lagi, Kris-ge memandang sendu ke Yixing-ge.

"Ge~ ayo kita tidur juga." Ajak ku. Perasaan ku atau memang benar begini kelihatannya, Kris-ge tersentak dengan tepukan ku pada bahunya. Mungkin efek ketangkap basah memperhatikan 'objek' lain di depan pacarnya.

...

"Tao-ie kau sedang apa di sini?" aku menolehkan kepala ku ke sumber suara. Itu Joonmyeon-hyung.

"Hanya sedang menikmati udara malam, hyung." Aku menepuk pelan tempat kosong di sebelah ku. Menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

"Memikirkan Kris, ya?" aku memandangnya yang sudah duduk di sebelahku. Memperlihatkan senyum miris padanya. Aku hanya akan seperti ini ketika bersamanya.

"Memang hyung tidak memikirkan Yixing-ge?" tanyaku tanpa menatapnya. Aku akan semakin sedih melihat senyum angelic tenangnya itu. Itu senyum palsu, aku tau!

"Untuk apa kita memikirkan seseorang yang belum tentu memikirkan kita."

"Mwo?" aku terpekik, kaget.

"Hyung?"

"Aku sudah melepasnya, Tao." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya ke langit malam, "aku sudah tau dari awal kalau ia tidak mencintaiku, aku tau dia emm—maaf, mencintai Kris." Aku tersenyum simpul, tak terkejut dengan ucapannya. Itu memang benar.

"Tao-ie."

"Hem?"

"Kau bahagia bila melihat Kris bahagia?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sekali pun ia tidak bersama mu?" aku mengganti fokus ku. Menjadikan wajah Joonmyeon-hyung sebagai objek mata ku, "Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Hati juga tidak bisa memilih. Ia tumbuh begitu saja di hati seseorang. Tak peduli siapa objeknya. Bahkan sekeras apa si pemilik hati menargetkan rasa itu untuk siapa, cinta akan tetap tertuju semaunya." Aku mengangguk paham. Mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Joonmyeon-hyung.

"Sudah sangat malam dan udara semakin dingin. Kajja kita masuk."

"Hyung~" aku mencekal tangan Joonmyeon-hyung. Membuatnya menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Aku akan melepasnya, walau hati ini tak rela."

"Kau akan terbiasa."

"Tapi kami ini se-grup. Kemana – mana selalu bersama."

"Akan aku bantu."

"Xie xie." Joonmyeon-hyung tersenyum. Senyum angelic yang tulus dan menenangkan.

...

"Kris-ge." Aku memanggilnya, lirih. Mereka tersentak. Terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"T-Tao kami bisa jelaskan." Yixing-ge mendorong tubuh Kris-ge yang menindihnya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah ku.

"Gwenchana ge. Aku tak apa." Aku –mencoba- tersenyum. Walau terlihat menyedihkan.

"Panda~" aku memejamkan mata ku sejenak. Menekan kuat – kuat agar air mata ku tidak mengalir.

"Ge, aku minta putus."

"Mwo?"

"Selamat tinggal ge. Berbahagialah dengan Yixing-ge."

"Tao-ie kami bisa jelaskan, itu tidak seperti yang—"

"Ge, aku yang seharusnya mintaa maaf pada kalian karena telah menghalangi cinta kalian. Aku—ah intinya, Yixing-ge harus membahagiakan Kris-ge, ne?" mereka masih terpaku. Mungkin shock dan tidak percaya.

Gerp

"T-Tao." Aku memeluk Yixing-ge, menjadikannya sandaran ku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak kuat.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua dan aku akan sangat merasa kejam jika tetap mempertahankan Kris-ge."

Gerp

Aku terkejut, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit. Kris-ge memeluk kami—aku dan Yixing-ge.

"Xie xie Tao. Xie xie." Ucapnya.

"K-kalau begitu aku mau tidur dulu, aku mengantuk." Ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukan ku pada Yixing-ge dan menyeret kaki lemah ku ke dalam kamar.

"Selamat malam." Ucapku pada mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya aku menutup pintu kamar dan luruh ke lantai disertai lelehan air mata.

...

"Tao-ie sepertinya duduk di bawah langit malam menjadi hobi baru mu, ne?" aku tak menjawab ucapan Joonmyeon-hyung. Yang ku lakukan hanyalah menepuk – nepuk tempat kosong di sebelah ku. Menyuruhnya duduk.

Hening menyelimuti kami. Aku hanya fokus dengan bintang – bintang yang semakin lama semakin hilang di telan malam. Juga bulan yang kian menyembunyikan bagian tubuhnya.

"Tao-ie—"

"Aku sudah melepasnya, hyung."

"Ne?"

"Aku sudah merelakan Kris-ge untuk Yixing-ge." Kehangatan langsung menjalari tubuh ku. Dapat ku rasakan dua tangan mungil memeluk pinggangku erat.

"Dui bu qi, panda."

"Gwenchana ge. Justru akan lebih tersakiti kalau tetep kekeuh mempertahankannya."

"Kau harus kuat."

"Pasti hyung. Kan aku punya guardian." Joonmyeon-hyung melepaskan pelukannya. Ntah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Guardian? Siapa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung, lucu sekali.

"Kau!"

"Mwo?" dan ntah apa yang mendorong ku, aku langsung menyambar bibirnya.

**The End**

**akhir kata, mind to review?**


End file.
